1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting-information creating apparatus, a setting-information creating method, an information output system, and a computer product that create setting information to be set to an information terminal device that outputs information concerning goods within a site based on transmitter information transmitted from each transmitter installed at each position within the site.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional methods of attaching a display device to a shopping cart used in a supermarket and the like, and outputting information concerning goods to the display device. For example, there are disclosed a technique of detecting a position of a shopping cart using an IC tag or the like, and outputting an advertisement of goods present nearby in the display device, and a technique of identifying goods using a bar code reader, and outputting a name, a price, and a goods guidance of the goods to the display device (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2001-34850, 2002-304671, and 2006-155286).
Usually, according to the above conventional techniques, information output to the display device is controlled using various kinds of setting information such as setting information having position information and goods information related to each other, and setting information having information identifying goods and information concerning goods related to each other.
Therefore, in the supermarket and the like, layout positions of goods within the shop and kinds of arranged goods are changed to match the season and time. In this case, the above various kinds of setting information also need to be changed to match the changed layout position and the changed kinds of goods.
However, when there are many kinds of handled goods and when a wide area for goods is targeted, the amount of setting information to be registered and changed becomes large, and enormous amount of work becomes necessary to change the setting information. When the setting information is not changed correctly, various pieces of information concerning goods different from the information concerning goods present near the shopping cart are output, and information concerning goods different from the goods identified using a barcode reader is output, and the users can be confused.
Therefore, how easily the setting information to be used to control the output of various kinds of information is registered and changed becomes a considerably important issue.